Safe House
by Gryffinbear
Summary: The Gundam Pilots go on one last mission before they put there Gundam away forever . They are ambushed while returning from the mission by people out to destroy them and the gundam. Zechs finds an abandoned and injured Harry potter Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own GW at all! Please review! thank you very much enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Hidden away in the forest is a small cabin, that Zechs Marquise and Relena Dorlan are currently relaxing in on their much needed vacation.

" Milliardo do you know where Heero and the other pilots went?" Zechs sighed

" They went on one last mission in their gundams, Heero said they would come here if any of them ran into trouble ." Relena nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Ever sense the pilots had disappeared a week ago she had wondered if they were alright .Especially Heero.

" Where are you going to put their gundams if they come here Milliardo?" she asked. Zechs paled at the question he did not want to reveal his secret yet even if she was his little sister.

" You don't have to worry about that right now Relena, everything will set if they come." He said. Relena scowled at him for not answering her question. Zechs seeing the look on her face sighed.

" Relena stop worrying about them , they should be back from their mission by tomorrow or the next day. Hopefully with no problems so we won't have to worry where we are going to put five gundams okay." He said trying to reassure her. Relena nodded still scowling because he still avoided answering her question. Zechs smirked at the scowl that was still on Relena's face.

" Relena Its getting late , why don't you go to bed. You can worry about the boys some more tomorrow." He said smirking still. Relena glared at him then sighed .

" Your right Milliardo, it is getting late I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight. "she said as she got up and walked into her small bedroom. Zechs sighed turning to look out the window

." You guys better come back in one piece or my sister will kill me for let you go on this mission." he said before he got up going into his own room for the night.

_The Next Morning _

Zechs was woken up by the sounds of a battle outside in the forest that surrounds the cabin. He got up out of bed , threw some clothes on and then went to check if Relena woken up by the sound as well . Once he got to Relena's room he quietly opened the door to see Relena still sound a sleep in her bed . Zechs closed her bedroom door and went back to his room to grab his jacket and the keys to his truck that's parked outside. Once he got his jacket and keys, he left out the front door of the cabin and walked over to his truck. After starting his truck up , he started driving towards where the sounds of the battle was. After driving for twenty minutes Zechs reached a clearing where the trees looked like they had been blown away by something.

As he continued driving to his right he saw some mobile suits fly away from some kind of wreckage. Turning he started to drive in the direction of the wreckage . As he got closer to the wreckage his eyes widened in horror as he saw that scattered around the back of the clearing was...

The large metal bodies of the five Gundams.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : The Gundam Pilots go on one last mission before they put there Gundam away forever . They are ambushed while returning from the mission by people out to destroy them and the gundam. Zechs finds an abandoned and injured Harry potter in the forest (where Vernon left him) on the way to get supplies for the boys and the cabin. But will Zechs be able to protect both the g-boys and harry from their own enemy and the Dark Wizards out looking to find Harry. ( Harry will not appear till Chapter four cause I just decided to turn this into a crossover)

Zechs stopped the truck three feet away from the wreckage, then jumped out the truck running over to Deathscythe first as it was the closest Gundam to his truck. Zechs climbed up to the cockpit of Deathscythe , where he found Duo unconscious still strapped into the pilot seat. Duo had a nasty gash on his head and his right arm was hanging at a wrong angle. Zechs unbuckled Duo from the pilot seat and carefully picked Duo up out of the seat and into his arms, walked over to the edge of the gundam and jumped to the ground. Duo groaned in pain as they touched the ground. Zechs quickly walked over to his trunk and carefully laid Duo in the truck bed.

Next Zechs ran over to Sandrock Gundam. He climbed up to the cockpit and pried the door open. Inside he found Quatre awake but struggling to stay that way.  
" Quatre can you tell me where you are injured?"

Quatre looked up at Zechs with pain filled eyes. " I … think a couple… of my ribs are ….broken, my left leg is pinned …to the seat by something" he said in between breathes.

Zechs could tell by Quatre labored breathing that he could have broken ribs. He checked Quatre leg and saw that one of the metal bars connecting the chair to the gundam had gone straight through the teenager's leg. " Quatre I have to pull the metal bar out of your leg , so brace yourself because this is going to hurt a lot" he said. Quatre just nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Zechs climbed into the gundam grabbing the broken metal bar, he pulled as hard and as quickly as he could until the bar was completely out of Quatre's leg. Quatre screamed in pain as he felt the bar being pulled from his leg.

Zechs threw the bar aside and grabbed the black duffle bag that was sitting right next to him reminding himself to get Duo's duffle from Deathscythe later. Once he had climbed back in front , he unbuckled the unconscious boy from the seat and gathered him into his arms. Zechs carefully climbed back out of Sandrock and carefully walked over to his truck with Quatre in his arms.

Once he had set Quatre into the bed of the truck, along with Quatre's duffle. He ran over to the next Gundam which was Nataku. When he reached Nataku he climbed up into the cockpit. Wufei looked up at him in confusion.

" Zechs what are you doing here?" he said in a pain filled voice.

" Wufei were you and the pliots heading towards my cabin when you finished the mission." Zechs asked.

Wufei stared at him dazed. " Yes hero was badly injured during the mission, so trowa brought him back to his gundam while the rest of us finished the mission, we were ambushed by mobile suits when we were about 20 minutes away from your cabin".

Zechs noticed that Wufei's breathing was becoming more labored. " Wufei , how badly are you injured" he asked before Wufei passes out from the pain.

" Several of my ribs are broken, also I think my right leg is broken" Wufei said breathing heavily.

Zechs reached over the side of the pliot seat and grabbed the black duffle bag siting on the floor. Slinging the strap of the bag over his head he faced Wufei again, then started to un-buckle the young pliot from the seat. Zechs slipped an arm under Wufei's legs and another arm under the boy's arms lifting him into his arms. Wufei bit his lip hard trying not to scream out in pain. Zechs climbed carefully out of Nataku and brought Wufei over to the truck. Zechs opened the passenger side door of trunk, leaning in he set Wufei down in the middle of the bench seat. After putting the seat belt on Wufei he left the truck and ran over to Heavyarms to check on Trowa.

Once he reached Heavyarms (which was father away than the other Gundams) he climbed up. Zechs opened the cockpit, looking inside he saw Trowa passed out in the pilot seat. Zechs lightly tapped Trowa's face until he started to stir.

Trowa slowly opened his eyes. "Zechs?" he asked confused.

"Are you injured Trowa?" Zechs asked.

" No, except the pain in my head I am not injured" he said still confused as to why Zechs was there.

"Trowa is Heero in his Gundam? Wufei told me that he was badly injured" Zechs said to the dazed boy.

Trowa shook his head a bit then looked back up at Zechs. " Yes I put Heero in his Gundam, he is laying on the floor beside the pilot seat" he said.

Zechs nodded and slipped Wufei's duffle over his head and handed it to Trowa. "Take this and go to the truck while I go get Heero out of his Gundam. Could you check on the others as well?" Zechs said.

Trowa nodded then started to undo the straps on the seat. He grabbed the duffle bag out of Zechs' hand along with his own, then jumped out of the Gundam and headed towards the truck. Zechs climbed out of Heavyarms, jumping down he quickly started to run over to Wing Zero.

Trowa walked over to the truck and put the duffle bags on the ground. He opened both his and Wufei's duffle bags and took the First Aid Kit out of each one. Trowa climbed into the back of the truck kneeling down next to Quatre. He noticed that Quatre breathing was very labored. Unzipping both of the First Aid Kits, he pulled out all of the bandages and set them next to Quatre. Trowa rolled up Quatre's left pant leg and winced at the sight of the wound. Grabbing one of the rolls of bandages he started to wrap them around the lower part of Quatre's leg. After a couple minutes he tied off the bandage, while checking that it was firmly on.

Unzipping Quatre's coat and lifting his shirt up Trowa winced again at the sight of all the black and blue patches across Quatre's chest. Grabbing another roll of bandages, Trowa carefully unbuttoned Quatre's shirt, then gently started to wrap the bandages around Quatre's black and blue chest. Trowa tied off the bandage when he reached the bottom of Quatre's chest. After buttoning Quatre's shirt back up Trowa zip the boy's coat back up to keep the cold wind off of him. Trowa made sure Quatre was okay once more before grabbing a couple more rolls of bandages and moving over to Duo's side.

After running for five minutes Zechs finally reached Wing Zero. Zechs climbed up the side of Wing Zero and pried the cockpit door open. After climbing down into the cockpit Zechs found Heero lying beside the pilot's seat. Zechs kneeled down next to Heero, reaching over the boy he went to grab the black duffle that was lying next to Heero, but was stopped when a hand reached up and grabbed his wrist and held it in a weak grip. Zechs looked down to see Prussian blue eyes glaring up at him.

" My god Yui how are you still conscious" Zechs snapped lightly as he looked over Heero heavily bandage chest and right leg.

" Zechs where are the others" Heero said in a weak voice.

Zechs pulls out his cell phone " the others are fine Heero, Trowa is watching them until I bring you back to the truck" he said as he dialed Preventer's Headquarters.

Sally Po was sitting in the infirmary waiting for Zechs to call and say that the Gundam Pliots got back safely from their mission. She jumped when the phone next to her started ringing. " Hello Dr. Po speaking…Oh hi Zechs did the Pilots get back alright?" she asked.

" No, Trowa was the only Pliot that is not seriously injured… Can you meet me at my cabin in 20 minutes, because they will need proper medical attention especially Heero because he is the most injured out of the five boys" Zechs said into his cell phone.

"I'll be right over Zechs , where are you now?" Sally asked.

"I am about 20 minutes away from my cabin in a small clearing made by the Gundams while they were fighting the enemy suits" Zechs said

"Okay I will probably get to the cabin before you Zechs, so I will set up the infirmary for you and the boys Okay" Sally said.

"Okay I will meet you at the cabin Sally, I will see you when I get there in 20 mins" Zechs said then closed his cell phone.

Zechs put his phone away in his back pocket, then pulled his wrist out Heero's grip and grabbed the black duffle bag. Zechs slipped the strap over his head, then carefully pulled the bag over Heero's chest.

"Okay Heero I am going to pick you up, so that we can head back over to the others … so brace yourself" Zechs said.

Heero nodded weakly. Zechs put one arm under Heero's shoulder's and the other arm under Heero legs, then carefully lifts Heero into his arms and carefully climbed out of Wing Zero. Heero's eyes were tightly shut from the pain and his breathing was very labored. As Zechs reached the ground he took off towards the truck quickly.

Sally Po got to Zechs cabin about 10 minutes after Zechs had called her. Stopping her jeep in front of the cabin, Sally jumped out of her jeep and reached back to grab the large medical box she had brought with her.

" Sally what are you doing here?" a voice behind her asked. Sally turned with the medical box in her hands to see Relena standing in the front door of the cabin with a confused look on her face.

" Zechs asked me to come" Sally said as she walked into the cabin with the medical box. Sally walked over to the door that leads down to the 'basement' but really it was a Preventer's base that was rarely used.

" Why would Milliardo" Relena eyes widened " Heero and the others are hurt aren't they Sally, that is why Milliardo told you to come" Relena nearly shouted.

Sally sighed and turned away from the door. "Yes, they were injured, Trowa was not majorly injured, but the other four pilots were, Zech told me that he was 20 minutes away when he called me, so I have ten to fifteen minutes the downstairs for the boys. Come down and tell me when Zechs arrives Okay Relena" Sally said turning back towards the 'basement' door, open it and quickly walked down the stairs.

Zechs finally reached his truck after five minutes of running. "Trowa will you hold him for me. I need to get Duo and Quatre into the truck so they are not jostled too much on the way back to the cabin" he said.

Trowa jumped out of the bed of the truck and gently lifted Heero out of Zechs' arms. Trowa looked down at Heero once he was settled fully into his arms.

"Was Heero unconscious when you found him?" he asked as Zechs opened the passenger side door.

" No he was conscious when I got to Wing Zero" Zechs said as he climbed into the back seat and unbuckled Wufei gently moving him over to the Driver's side of the bench seat instead of in the middle. He slid the buckle across Wufei chest carefully and snapped it in place then climbed back out of the Truck.

Zechs walked around to the back of the truck, opening the hatch he climbed into the truck bed and reached down for Quatre first carefully lifting him into his arms. Zechs walked to the end of the truck bed and jumped down frowning when Quatre cried out in pain as Zechs' feet hit the ground. Zechs walked back to the passenger side door and carefully climbed back into the truck. Zechs set Quatre next to Wufei on the bench seat. After he buckled Quatre in, Zechs stepped out the truck and climbed back into the truck bed to get Duo.

Zechs carefully picked up Duo, then walked over to the edge of the hatch and jumped down. Duo let out a moan of pain as Zechs touch the ground. Zechs walked over to the passenger door , carefully placing Duo next to Quatre and buckling him in. Zechs pulled the passenger seat upright.

"Get in, I will pull the belt across both of you " Zechs said.

Trowa ducked in and sat down in the passenger seat, holding Heero firmly but gently in his arms. Zechs carefully pulled the belt under Trowa's arm so that it was resting against Heero's and Trowa's chest before he clicked it in place. Zechs stood up, shut the passenger door then walked around to get in the driver's side.

After starting his truck up, Zechs backed away from the wrecked Gundams and headed in the direction of his cabin as quickly as he could without jostling the Gundam boys too much.

Zechs pulled up to his cabin several minutes later. Trowa jumped out of the truck after Zechs had unlatched the buckle. Rushing into the cabin he passed a very shocked Relena as he ran down the stairs toward the basement. Trowa laid Heero on a bed in the first room then went to find Sally. Outside the room Trowa found Sally coming out of another

"Sally can you start checking over Heero first, while Zechs and I bring the others in" Trowa said as he ran out of the room to help Zechs.

Sally walked into the room Trowa had left, and gasped at the sight of Heero. Zechs had told her that Heero was the worst of the five, but she did not think it would be this bad. She quickly checked Heero's breathing and pulse, before she quickly grabbed a portable ventilator from one of the storage closets in the room. Sally quickly hooked Heero up to the ventilator, because the boy was barely breathing on his own.

Sally looked up from Heero when Trowa and Zechs walked in the room with Duo and Quatre. Trowa set Quatre down on the bed across from Heero while Zechs set Duo down on the bed to the right of Heero.

" Trowa do you know how Heero was injured?" Sally asked as Zechs left to go get Wufei from the truck.

Trowa nodded " Heero was our cover fire while we finished the mission, he took three to the chest and one to his right leg when some of the bullets actually hit their target" he said as Zechs came back into the room with Wufei in his arms.

Sally nodded towards Trowa as she put a heart monitor on Heero's finger. A small beep could be heard from the machine on the bedside table next to the ventilator. She changed Heero's bandages, and slipped a brace from the supply box onto Heero's right leg so that the boy would not be able to move it until it fully healed. Zechs laid Wufei on the bed to the left of Heero.

"You should check over Wufei and Quatre next , they both have broken ribs and a broken leg each" Zechs said.

Sally frowned at him " What cause those injuries?" she asked as finished checking over Heero.

" Wufei's injuries were cause from the fight and crashing to the ground, his gundam was pretty beat up when I reached it" he said then looked at Quatre.

" Quatre injuries were caused from the fight and after his Gundam crashed to the ground one of the metal bars connecting the pilot seat to the cockpit floor broke off spear Quatre through his leg" Zechs said as he sat down into one of the chairs next to one of the beds.

Sally nodded then walked over to Wufei's bed, the boy looked up at her confused. "Sally?" he said weakly. Sally smiled down at Wufei " Yes, Wufei its me" she said as she turned on the oxygen machine and slipping the mask over Wufei's mouth and nose to ease his breathing. Sally looked into Wufei's pain filled eyes " Brace your Wufei I have to fix your leg now" she said as she placed one hand on his upper leg , then pulled Wufei's leg straight with her other hand. Wufei grabbed at the sheets and bit his lip to from screaming out in pain.

Sally looked up at Zechs " Can you go get me two more leg braces and an arm brace for Duo?" she asked. Zechs nodded and left the room. Sally looked down at Wufei and started to run her hand through his silky black hair " It will be alright, it is almost over then you can sleep" she said gently. Wufei nodded weakly into his pillow.

Zechs walked back into the room a couple minutes later with a large brown box. " Zechs I sent you to get three things and you come back with half of the supply room" Sally said amused. Zechs just glared at her and set the box at her feet, then he went to check on Trowa who was holding his head in pain.

" Trowa are you okay?" Zechs asked as he knelt down in front of Trowa. Trowa looked at him with pain-filled eyes. " I don't know what is wrong, this pain just came out of nowhere, my head did not feel like this a minute ago" Trowa said then gasped when pain shot through his head again. Zechs looked over at Sally and noticed that she was finishing patching Quatre up.

" Sally, Trowa is having shooting pains in his head , can I give him something for it while you are tending to Duo?" Zechs asked.

Sally walked over to them and put one of her hands on Trowa's forehead. " Trowa your burning up!" she nearly shouted. " Trowa are you sure you are not injured anywhere?" she asked.

" My head and my right side hurts , I must have smacked it hard on the seat when I crashed landed" Trowa said then grabbed his head in pain again.

" Zechs take Trowa into the next room, just go through the door that is right behind you" Sally said as she walked over to Wufei's bed and took a roll of bandages and a ice pack out the box. Walking back over to them, she handed both to Zechs "Wrap his ribs firmly, there are some painkillers in the small cabinet on the far wall" Zechs nodded then picked Trowa up and carried the boy into the other room.

After about twenty minutes Sally was done with Duo, and had checked on the other three before she walked into the other room to check on Trowa. Walking over to the bed she noticed that Trowa was sound asleep with Zechs sitting in the chair next to the bed. " Fell asleep did he ?" Sally asked. " Yes about ten minutes ago after the painkillers kicked in" Zechs said.

Sally put her hand on Trowa's forehead. " His fever is still pretty high" she said. " Zechs was Trowa sick before they left for the mission?" she asked. Zechs looked at her confused. " Not that I know of" he said. Sally sighed " I don't know how he passed his check up before they left" she said " He seemed fine when they left" Zechs said.

" Well from his symptoms it seems that Trowa was trying to get over the Flu" Sally said Zechs nodded then stood up " Excuse me I have to go stop Relena from coming down here , and bothering Heero, that boy is in no condition to deal with that" he said as he went to leave the room. " I think it is a little late to do that Zechs, Relena was sitting at Heero's bed when I came in here" Sally said

Zechs eyes widened " Sally! , why didn't you stop her Heero has no way to defend himself from her" he said

Sally laughed at Zechs reaction " I would not worry about Heero , he slipped into a coma right after Trowa brought him down here, You Zechs need to protect the other four boys from Relena , because once they wake up she will start questioning them , and they don't need that while they are trying to recover from the battle" she said

Zechs blinked " Heero's in a coma" he said shocked.

Sally laughed " Zechs if I was shot four times and I survived I would be in a coma too, besides I think this is Heero's body way of healing itself. Trowa told me once that when Heero blew up his Gundam that he was in a coma for a month before they met you in Antarctica. It had only been a week since Heero had woken up from his coma that they went to battle you Zechs" she said.

Sally looked through the door leading into the other room " Now go watch over the other boys for me I'll keep an eye on Trowa here, but call me if they need anything okay" she said

" Sure Sally" Zechs said as he left the room.

Zechs walked out into the other room and sat down next to Duo's bed , staring at his sister " You are not suppose to be down here Relena" he said.

Relena jumped at the voice and turning she saw her brother sitting next to Duo's bed "Why can I not be down here Milliardo?" she questioned.

" Because the boys don't need you questioning them when they are trying to recover from the fight, Go back upstairs" Zechs snapped.

Relena glared at her brother "You cannot keep me away from here forever Milliardo!" she snapped then stormed out of the room.

" Ya goin ta let her talk to ya that way Zechs?" a weak voice said beside him in a heavy street accent.

Zechs looked down at Duo " Welcome back to the living Duo" he said ignoring Duo's comment. Duo gave Zechs a weak smile.

" You look like crap Duo" Zechs said with a smirk.

" Glad ta see you to Zechs" Duo rasped out. Zechs smirked again " Where are the others Zechs?" Duo asked.

" Heero is right next to you , Wufei is in the bed on the other side of Heero, Quatre is in the bed across from Heero , and Trowa is the other room because he has the Flu and Sally does not want you guys to catch it" Zechs explained

Duo nodded and turned to look at Heero " is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Zechs sighed " Heero will be fine once he comes out of coma" he said.

Duo turned back towards Zechs " Hopefully it won't take him a month to wake up again" he said then yawned loudly.

Zechs shook his head at Duo " I think is time for you to go back to sleep Duo, Sally would kill me if I wore you out too much" he said.

" But I just woke up Zechs, I don't wanna go back to sleep" Duo said whining like a child.

" Duo go to sleep" Zechs said sternly as he could already see Duo's eyes drooping.

" You're such a Meanie Zechs" Duo said then closed his eyes.

" You boys are going to be the death of me someday" Zechs said once he was sure that Duo was asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quatre slowly opened his eyes, then groaned in pain. Quatre tried to sit up only to fall back down onto the pillows.

" I suggest that you do not do that again" a voice said.

Quatre jumped slightly then winced in pain again. He turned his head towards the voice and saw Zechs sitting next to his bed. " Zechs?" he rasped.

Zechs smirked " Hello Quatre , It is about time you woke up. I thought you going to pull a Heero on us and be out for a month" he said.

Quatre gave Zechs a confused look " How long have I been out, and where are the others?" he asked then starting coughing hard.

Zechs grabbed the glass of the water off the bedside table and gently eased Quatre's head up to help him drink some " Careful there Quat, I don't want you to pop a rib after they just started to fully heal" he said as he set the glass back down on the table and laid Quatre back down on the pillow.

" Now for your questions, You have been out for a little over two weeks, we were starting to worry about you. As for where the others are, well Trowa is sleeping in the bed next to you as he finally got over his illness so Sally moved him back into this room. Duo is probably trying to repair his Gundam with only one good arm. Wufei is probably outside again trying to practice martial arts with a severely broken leg, which drives Sally crazy. Heero is in the bed across from you and has been in a coma sense I brought you five here, but Sally assures me that the boy will wake up when his body is ready to" he explained to Quatre.

Zechs put the oxygen mask back over Quatre's nose and mouth " No more talking Quatre, I am going to go find Sally so she can check you over now that you are wake okay" he said.

Quatre nodded slightly then closed his Eyes.

Zechs walked out of the infirmary and head upstairs to look for Sally. He walked into the Kitchen and found Sally cooking Lunch for the boys, with Relena trying to help but only succeeding in getting in Sally's way.

" Lena, Leave Sally alone go, go outside and keep an eye on Wufei for me" he said.

Relena glared at her brother then stomped out of the room like a little child not get their own way.

Zechs laughed at his sister's antics then turned towards Sally. " Quatre has woken up, through he might have fallen back asleep again" he said.

Sally smiled " Well it is about time that boy woke up" she said

" I know I thought he was going to mimic Heero, and stay out for a month" Zechs said as Wufei came hobbling into the Kitchen with Relena trailing behind him.

" Zechs was it really necessary to send this Onna after me" he said furious.

Zechs laughed " Sorry Wufei, but she was driving Sally crazy and I did not want her wandering around downstairs" he said sitting down at the table.

Sally came over and set lunch on the table " Maybe if Relena was there to anoy you, you would stop trying to injure your leg more" she said as she set a pitcher of juice in the middle of the table. Wufei just glared at her.

" Zechs please keep the kids in line , while I go check on Quatre and the other boys" Sally said walking out of the kitchen.

Sally walked down to the basement and slid through the hidden door on the back wall and into the base. She headed for the Hanger first, she spotted Duo's Gundam cockpit open " Duo stop trying to fix that Gundam of yours and get down here" she shouted up to him.

Duo groaned and walked out onto the cockpit door "What do ya want now Sally, I'm kinda busy right now" he whined.

Sally smirked " Well if you do not want lunch, I will tell Wufei that he can eat it all" she said and laughed as Duo practically jumped from his Gundam.

Duo grabbed the drop cord and slowly lower himself to the ground " How did you get Wu-man to come inside?" he asked as he touched the floor.

Sally smiled " Zechs told Relena to go keep an eye on him, and not even a minute later Wufei came storming in furious" she said.

" I will have to keep that in mind for the next time I want to annoy him" Duo said.

Sally smiled again " Hopefully I will not be needed when that happens, now go upstairs I will be up after I check on Quatre" she said.

" Oh did Quat finally wake up? " Duo asked as they walked out of the Hanger.

" Yes he woke up , but you are not to bother him or I will make Relena follow you around instead" she said.

Duo shivered at that thought and headed into the basement, then ran up the steps thinking of ways to annoy Wufei.

Sally laughed then turned and walked into the infirmary. She checked on Heero noticing that he was getting stronger and healing but his body refused let him wake up. Sally walked over and checked over Quatre who was in a peaceful sleep now , instead of the coma-like sleep he was in for almost three weeks.

She turn around and gently laid her hand on Trowa's shoulder "Trowa wake up for a moment" she said softly.

Trowa slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sally " What is it Sally" Trowa asked in a sleep filled voice.

" do you feel up to having lunch upstairs" Sally asked.

Trowa nodded slowly sitting up, then winced grabbing hold of his side.

" Trowa are you sure you are up to walking all the way upstairs?" Sally asked

Trowa nodded sliding off the bed holding his side and started to walk out of the infirmary. Sally sighed and followed Trowa out of the room walking closely behind him as they headed upstairs.

" Relena I will lock you in your room if you do not quit pestering Wufei, Duo stop giving her ideas" Zechs nearly shouted at them when Trowa came into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe panting.

" Trowa what are you doing out of bed" Zechs said quickly walking over to the boy. Trowa just stared at Zechs.

" He is too stubborn for his own good" Sally said as she walked in behind Trowa.

Trowa started to slide down the doorframe as his strength gave out. Zechs caught the boy before he could hit the ground and carefully pulled him back upright.

" I do not think coming up here was a good idea Trowa" Zechs said as he led Trowa over to the table and settled the boy into a chair. Trowa just glared at him, then started to fill his plate with food. Zechs sat across from Trowa while Sally sat next to Wufei , leaving Duo to have to sit next to Relena.

" Hey what did I do to deserve this" Duo whined loudly and ducked when Relena took a swipe at his head.

" You annoyed me too much" Zechs said with a smirk as he watched Relena try to hit Duo again.

" Hey aren't you suposto be a Pacifist, you name is _Peace_craft ya know" Duo mumbled as he dodged another swipe from Relena.

" Relena stop that you might hit his arm" Sally scolded from across the table.

Relena glared at Sally " Behave Relena , stop acting like a spoiled child or I will have Pegan come here and take you home" Zechs snapped.

" You have no right to do that Milliardo" Relena shouted back

" I have every right to send away a spoiled brat, that is ruining the peace and quiet I came out here for" Zechs snapped. Relena glared at him then stormed out of the kitchen.

"You need to control your sister Zechs, I will not have her injure one of the boys because they said or does something to annoy her" Sally snapped scowling at him.

" What will you have me do Sally, I cannot change her , she has not experienced war like we have , Relena has been sheltered all her life " Zechs said frustrated .

" that is no excuse Zechs, she is almost an adult, she needs to stop with the attitude and grow up" Sally said.

Zechs sighed " I will send for Pagan in the morning" he said as he finished his lunch. Wufei finished and stood up.

" I am going back outside to meditate do not send the onna outside after me again" he said then limped towards the door.

Zechs laughed " Well do not do anything to annoy Sally and she will not sick Relena on you" he said. Wufei muttered under his breathe as he limped out of the Kitchen

Zechs laughed " Sally will you be okay looking after the boys I need to leave in the morning to get supplies for the cabin and for the boys suits " he asked.

Sally sighed " Sure Zechs as long as Relena is pick up something in the morning" she said.

Zechs smiled " Do not worry Sally , I will make sure that Pagan picks her up in the morning and takes her back to the Estate no matter how much of a fight she puts up" he said " Oh I will be taking Wufei and Duo with me to help and to keep both of them out of trouble" he said as a afterthought.

Sally laughed " Have fun keep those two from murdering each other Zechs " she said.

Zechs scowled at Sally " Very funny Sally, I could go by myself and leave them with you" he said.

" No , No , No , Take those two with you please" Sally said in a pleading voice.

Zechs laughed " I will see you in a few days" he said smirking as he left the Kitchen.

" Zechs , please take them with you! Don't leave me here alone with them!" Sally said and paled as her response was Zechs's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zechs sighed as he woke up early the next morning, he did not want to deal with the fight his sister was going to give him when Pagan came for her in a couple hours. He sighed once more before getting out of bed to go take a shower and get everything set for his supplies trip.

" Milliardo!" Zechs heard as he left the bathroom to get dressed. He shook his head as he started to pull out his clothes. Relena came storming into his bedroom as he was pulling his shirt on.

" Why is Pagan here, Milliardo!" Relena snapped

" to take you home Relena" Relena glared at her brother.

"Why! I have not done anything wrong!"

" You are being a pest, now get out of my room so that I can finish getting ready"

Relena glared at her brother not moving. Zechs smirked as he walked towards his sister, then threw Relena over his shoulder and walked out of the cabin.

"Milliardo put me down this instance!" Relena screamed as Zechs walked over to the black car where Pagan was waiting with the door open. Zechs threw Relena into the backseat and slammed the door shut.

" Do not let her out until you are back on the Estate"

Pagan nodded " Of course sir" then he got into the car , driving off with a screaming Relena in the back.

Zechs walked into the cabin while pulling his long white-blonde hair into a low ponytail. He slipped a baseball cap on his head, then headed downstairs to get the boys. He truly did not want to torture Sally that much.

Zechs walked into the hanger bay looking for Duo.

" Duo get down here now"

" I don't wanna" Duo whined from inside his Gundam.

" Fine I will not take you to get supplies for Deathscythe" Zechs said as he turned to leave the Hanger bay.

"No, No, No , I'm comin…I'm comin Zechs" Duo shouted after Zechs.

Zechs laughed " go get dressed and bring your duffle bag with you , we are leaving for a few days after I get Wufei ready"

" Wu-man is coming to cool!"

Zechs shook his head " You better be out by the truck , by the time I am done with Wufei"

"Aye Aye captain" was heard as Duo ran out of the Hanger Bay.

Zechs walked into the infirmary and gently shook Wufei awake. He blocked Wufei's swipe with one arm and pulled the gun out of Wufei's grip with his other hand. " I do not want to be shot this morning Kid"

Wufei glared at Zechs as he slowly sat up and got out of bed.

Zechs quickly helped Wufei get dressed " I can dress myself Zechs" Wufei scowled at him and pushed Zechs's hands from his shirt.

Zechs smirked " I know but it is quicker this way"

Wufei continued to glare at Zechs as his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, then a black baseball cap with a red dragon on the front was placed on his head. " Are you taking me somewhere Zechs, why are you dressing me this way"

"We are going into town for a few days to get supplies, I am taking you and Duo with me"

"Why are we taking Duo with us"

" so that he does not torture Sally while we are gone" smirked Zechs as he helped Wufei into the jacket that sally had left on the chair for the boy.

" So he is going to torture us instead"

Zechs laughed as he handed Wufei his crutches, then lifted the boy into his arms.

"Zechs! What do you think you are doing" Wufei shouted as Zechs left the infirmary and headed up stairs.

Zechs laughed as he walked out of the cabin towards the truck.

" I can walk on my own Zechs, there is no need to carry me"

" I know Wufei, but it is quicker this way, I want to get going before Duo gets distracted by something that will only delay our leaving" Zechs said as he stopped in front of the truck, with a bouncing Duo with three duffle bags at his feet.

" thank you for getting the bags Duo"

"Welcome, but I had to get them away from Sally first, she wanted to fill them to the brim with medicine and stuff" Duo whined

Zechs rolled his eyes " Stop whining Duo and get in the back"

"Aww! Why do I have to sit in the back"

" So I can stop Wufei from killing you if you annoy him too much" Zechs said as he settled Wufei into the passenger seat.

Duo pouted as he jumped into the back behind the drivers seat.

"no pouting Duo" which made Duo pout even more.

Zechs laughed as he set the duffle bags on the seat next to Duo, then slipped into the Driver's seat " put your belt on so we can leave Duo"

Duo stuck his tounge out at Zechs but did as he was told.

Zechs shook his head as he pulled away from the cabin , and headed down the dirt path out of the woods.

Several hours Zechs had to hit the brakes in order not to be hit be head one by the black car that suddenly shot out of the forest next to him.

" What the hell was that " Duo snapped

Zechs glared at the car as it sped down the road in front of them " Language Duo, that man was obliviously in a hurry to leave that area , I wonder what happened " he said as he pulled over to the side of the road to make sure the boys were alright , also he wanted to know what the man was fleeing from .

" Are you okay Duo?"

" I'm fine Zechs, but I would love to know what that creep was up to , something doesn't feel right about how he peeled out of the forest like that … like he was ditching something or someone" Duo said as he sighed then looked out the window.

Zechs sighed " Keep an eye on Wufei for me while I checkout the area he came from " he said as he stepped out of the drivers side and head into the forest.

Duo checked Wufei for any new injuries caused from Zechs slamming the brakes.

" Maxwell you better have a good reason for touching me while I am sleeping " Wufei said without opening his eyes.

" relax Fei, I was just checking you over , making sure you have no new injuries from Zechs slamming on the brakes so that we would not be in accident"

Wufei opened his eyes looking around " Where is Zechs, Duo?" he questioned ignoring the nickname.

" He went into the woods to check what the creepy guy that almost hit us was up to , he came peeling out of the forest over there " Duo said as he pointed in the direction Zechs had gone.

" Why did he need to check it out?" Wufei questioned once more.

Duo opened his mouth to reply when he noticed Zechs walking quickly back to the truck carrying something in his arms.

" Holy Shit!" Duo shouted as he realized Zechs had a kid in his arms , Duo jumped out of the truck as Zechs reached the truck " I can't believe that creep actually tried to ditched someone in woods "

" Duo, get back into the truck !, there is no time to cuss the man out , this kid needs medical treatment quickly" Zechs snapped as Duo jumped back into the truck and Zechs carefully laid the boy across the back seat with his head on Duo's lap.

Zechs jumped into the drivers seat and quickly started the car back up, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed sally's number.

" Sally Po , speaking " came from the other side

" Sally I need to know the nearest hospital in London" Zechs said hurriedly

" Why , did something happened , are you and the boys okay?" Sally said worriedly

" Sally , we are fine but I found a severely injured kid in the forest after I almost got into a head on collision with someone and I need to know the quickest and safest hospital in London, " Zechs said getting impatient.

" Sorry Zechs you know how I worry about the boys, I get the information on your stowaway later the Safest and nearest Hospital as I assume you are just outside London by now , it is called St. Catherine's it is only couple miles into the city , Ask for Damien Yui , he is the head of the Children's Ward there"

" Thank you Sally I will call you later " he said as he shut his phone ignoring the annoyed yell from Sally as he cut her off.

Zechs quickly sped off towards London hopping that he would get to the hospital in time to save the kid's life.

Twenty minutes later Zechs was speeding into the front driveway of St. Catherine's Hospital. Zechs stop at the front Doors with a screeching halt , then jumped out of the truck and carefully lifted the kid off of Duo and ran inside leaving Duo and Wufei alone in the Truck.

" I was told to ask for Damien Yui" he said as he ran up to the front desk. The woman sitting there looked at him in shock as she noticed the child in his arms , before she grabbed the intercom " Doctor Yui you are needed at the front entrance of the Hospital for an emergency " she said loudly into the speaker.

A moment later a Tall Japanese man came running around the corner " Anna I was just about to go back to the Children's Ward was is the-" he stopped short as he noticed the man with the child in his arms.

Zechs looked at him confused " He is not my son, I found him abandoned in the forest on my way to London , a man abandoned him there then almost me with his car as he fled the scene"

" Well you did the right thing bringing him here" Damien said as he gently lifted the child out of the man's arms .

Zechs nodded " I hope I got here in time so that you could try to save him"

Damien smied at the man " he will be fine I assure you " he said as he started to walk quickly towards the elevator to head for the Children's Ward.

" I will back, I will leave the kid in your capable hands until I get back" Zechs called to Damien as the man disappeared into the elevator .

Zechs sighed then headed outside to check on the boys " Are you two behaving out here?"

Duo gave him a innocent look " of course we are Zechs, why would you said such a thing " while Wufei just glared at him.

" I know you Duo" Zechs said smirking as he opened the passenger side door , helping Wufei out of the truck

" We are going inside, I will move the truck later" he said as Duo jumped out of the Truck behind Wufei almost knocking the boy over

" Maxwell come here so I can cut off that braid of yours " Wufei threaten as he hobbled on his crutches after Duo who had just ran into the Hospital holding his long braid for dear life.

Duo ran passed the nurse at the desk into the elevator , he randomly picked a button and smirked as the door closed as Wufei reached the elevator " Maxwell you can not escape" he snapped as Zechs walked up to him smirking.

Duo quickly jumped out of the elevator as stopped on the fifth floor. Duo looked around wondering which part of the hospital he was in. " Excuse me child, what are you doing up here?" a voice beside him . Duo whipped around pointing his gun in the direction of the voice only to have it fly out of his hands and to a tall Doctor's hands.

" Hey! Give that back " Duo snapped

" I am sorry child but guns are not allowed in this Hospital , especially on this floor" doctor said

" Duo stop harassing Doctor Yui" Zechs snapped as he and Wufei stepped off the Elevator.

" Zechs he took my gun without touching me !" Duo snapped back as Damien shook his head and handed Zechs Duo's gun.

" Children should not be carrying firearms Mr-?" Damien said looking over the boys.

" Marquise, Zechs Marquise " he said holding his hand out to Damien , who shook it tightly.

" Mr. Marquise young Harry is in the Children's ICU, if you would follow me " Damien said smirking at the confused look on their faces at how he knew the boy's name.

" How did you know who the boy is Doctor Yui?" Zechs questioned as they walked towards the ICU.

" Harry is a very well know person where I am from " Damien said smirking.

" Which is from where" Duo questioned

Damien laughed " I afraid that I cannot tell you, otherwise something bad might happen to you three"

Zechs narrowed his eyes at the young Doctor " Theatening Preventor Agents is usually not a healthly choice" he snarled.

Damien's eyes widened " I am sorry, you need to get clearance from your commander first before I will be able to tell you the full truth"

Zechs glared at this young doctor, then pulled out his cell phone and walked away from them. " Come with me boys, I will show you where the Children's ICU is " Damien said as he started to walked away.

Duo glanced at Zechs who appeared to be arguing with Lady Une on his cell. " Zechs?" he called out . Zechs looked over at him and waved them off as he continued talk angrily in to his phone. Duo sighed as he motioned Wufei to Follow Doctor Yui.

Damien led the boys down through the Children's Ward wondering how three Preventor Agents had just happen to stumble upon the child that was supposed to be hidden way in the Muggle World, Especially by Ex-Gundam Pilots!. He had heard reports that a battle had taken place in a forest far south of London, now he could see who was involved in that battle almost a month ago. If he was lucky he would, be allowed back with them so that he could check on the other boys.

" How far is ICU" Duo whined making Damien smile.

" Maxwell stop whining, or I will stuff that braid down your thoat" Wufei snapped.

Damien laughed as they reached the ICU, He turned to the boys after he swiped his badge though the lock on the large glass doors that he had already had to replace with his magic once because Harry's Magic started to fight him as he was trying to stabilize the boy and lashed out at anything in the ICU.

" Boys no more arguing once we enter the ICU, the children in there are fighting for their lives and do not need to upset by the two of you yelling at each other" Damien said as he walked into ICU with the boys following quietly behind.

" Katie , Has harry had anymore outburst since I have been gone " he asked the Head Nurse who was sitting at the front desk.

" Yes, he had one just after you left , one of the interns refused to listen when she was informed that only you were allowed into Young Harry's room, she was blasted through the front glass wall of Harry's room when she tried to take the boy's pulse" Katie said looking smug.

Damien sighed when will people learn in this hospital that Magical children do like being touched by a person their magic deems unfamiliar and a possible threat as they lie there helpless .

" Is Harry okay? , he was not hurt from the shattered glass?" Damien questioned as the boys stared at him in shock.

" Do you not care if the intern was hurt" Wufei demanded

Damien gave them a cold look " I have no sympathy nor tolerance for self-centered idiots , who disregard what they are told and in danger my charges, they know the moment that they step foot into this Hospital that if anything goes wrong in this Ward and they were the direct or indirect cause of the incident, they are too be brought downstairs to be checked out and are forbidden to ever set foot on this floor ever again" he said in a cold voice making Duo shiver.

Damien walked over to Harry's room, repairing the glass wall and banishing the broken glass on the floor, ignoring Duo's shocked gasped as he used his magic in front of them again.

He motioned for the boys to come over as he entered Harry's room. Wufei and Duo entered Harry's room , and both gasped at the sight of the small child hooked up to several monitors, Ivy's and a oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth.

" Can everyone here do that " Duo asked looking Damien then at repaired glass wall.

Damien smiled at the boy " No not everyone" he said simply as he walked over to the bed to check Harry's vitals.

" You can sit down Boys, there is no need wear yourselves out " Damien said as a sharp crack rang in the air .

" Ian ! I need your help out here !" a voice shouted from outside Harry's room. Duo and Wufei whipped out their guns pointing them towards the voice. Damien eyes widened at the sound of his younger brother's voice. " Boys put the guns away before I make them disappear forever" Damien scolded as he walked out Harry's room and stopped dead at the sight before him. Zechs was standing in front of his younger brother Dominic gun out, while Dominic was trying not to Drop the broken and battered body of Severus Snape from his arms .

" Zechs drop the gun, I told they are not allowed in this hospital" Damien snapped as he walked close to Nic .

" This man just appeared out of thin air , why would I drop my way of defending myself" Zechs snapped back.

" Because I know that your commander explained to you about my brother's and I Kind, so you should expect extraordinary and unexpected things to happen around you when you are with us " Damien said calmly .

Zechs glared at the young Doctor, but lowered his gun. Dominic ran by him into the ICU room next to harry , where he laid Severus down on the bed , banishing the man's clothes and replacing them with hospital scrubs pants only with a wave of his hand, then he closed eyes holding glowing teal colored hands over the man's body.

Zechs stood there staring shocked out of his wits at what this man was able to do. He was knocked of his stupor as his body landed on the floor as Damien push by him in a rush to get to his brother who suddenly appeared to be on the floor gasping for breath. Zechs shook himself then pulled himself up off the floor, heading into the room where Damien was kneeling on the floor holding a strange looking inhaler of sorts to Dominic's face.

" What exactly happened in here, one moment his hands were glowing then he was on the ground the next" Zechs said as he sat in one of the chairs next to the bed.

Damien sighed " My idiot brother thought he could heal Severus in one go without triggering a asthma attack" he said as Dominic glared up at him.

Zechs just shook his head at the two young men " I am never going to get used to this " he muttered as there was a loud groan from the bed.

" Nic?" Severus said weakly as he struggled to sit up in the bed as he recognized where he was. Damien pulled out his Healer's wand casting a diagnostic spell on Severus as Dominic slowly sat up and was helped into a chair by Zechs .

" Everything is fine Severus, lay back down and let Ian check you over" Dominic said after he put his nebulizer away in his robe pocket. Severus sighed as he let his body fall back down on the bed.

" Well Nic seemed to managed to get mostly everything, before he had an attack so I want to take it easy for awhile , but I am going to put a brace on your left knee to let it finish healing naturally" Damien said as he summoned a brace from the supply closet.

Severus nodded as he looked towards the other room and almost jumped out of the bed at who was laying in the bed. " Ian what is Potter doing here!" he snapped sneering at the boy in the next room, then winced as Damien pulled one of the straps on the brace a little too hard.

Dominic laughed " Ian stop torturing Severus just because he cannot act like an adult around Harry"

" Severus if you knew how that boy was treated at home you would not act this way towards him " Damien snapped

" Severus glared at Damien " You must be talking about a different child Ian, Because Potter acts like an arrogant prince always "

Damien glared back at Severus " He may act that way at Hogwarts Severus, but that is just a mask he wears when he is not at the Dursley's , if you would drop your own mask and act like the man that is my Brother you see that child I a different light" he said then left the room to check on Harry.

Zechs just shook his at these men " Dominic how well Known is Harry in your society" he asked curious as to why they were make such a fuss over one child.

Dominic smirked at Zechs, this man has no idea who he just saved the life of.

" Were you not told who Harry was?" Dominic questioned

" No Commander Une was very vague that subject" Zechs said

Dominic smirk got wider" Harry Potter is hailed as the Savior of the Wizarding World, because he defeated Lord Voldemort at 15 months old, or that is what everyone believes , but there is really no explanation for what happen that Halloween night almost 15 years ago" he said ignoring Severus's flinch at the name.

Zechs nodded as he processed this information, Une never say anything about Harry being a important figure head.

" I think you left out the part Nic , concerning how Zechs has just walked into the middle of the second Wizarding War" Damien said from the doorway.

Zechs looked at Damien confused " Second War , but Dominic just informed me that Harry 'defeated' this evil wizard as a baby"

" Yes , Voldemort disappeared for Fourteen years, until he was brought back at the of the school year last year , by a Dark ritual using Harry's blood , now Harry is once again being hunted by the Death Eaters along with Voldemort " Damien said glaring at Severus as he flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name,

" Stop Flinching Severus , that only allows that monster more control over you" Damien snapped.

"Ian Severus will stop flinching at that monster's name when the rest of the British Wizarding World does" Dominic said shaking his head at his brother.

Damien sighed " I think that the two of you should get some rest, while I have a nice chat with Zechs about what happened a month ago" he said while Zechs narrowed his eyes at him and motioned for Damien to follow him out of the room as he stood up and walked quickly out of the room.


End file.
